


highschool royalty

by mcllohi_i



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Pining, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), cheerleader gogy boy, femboy gogy LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcllohi_i/pseuds/mcllohi_i
Summary: “I heard a little something something I wanted to tell you..~” Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows. Dream rolled his eyes, shaking his head.“What is it, Sap? Wait, let me guess, Mr. Bad and Principal Skeppy got together or some shit.” He sighed, clearly uninterested. Sapnap shook his head violently, making Dream tilt his head in confusion.“Our cheer team is getting new cheerleaders,” Sapnap said, nudging Dream with his shoulder.or..georgy little twinky boy become new student at school he cheerleader and dream big jock guy whos popular or whatever
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 61
Kudos: 680





	1. tired

Clay sat bored in class, his head sitting on his hand, his eyes hooded, staring blankly at the whiteboard, you get it, he’s bored in class. Professor Soot’s voice was starting to grow dull and boring, almost lulling poor Clay to sleep.

It was the last period of the day, then Clay had football practice, his favorite part of the day of course. He glanced at the clock. Just 5 more minutes of this hell hole, then he was simply free to go!

He looked back at Prof. Soot, who was staring blankly at him. He had his legs crossed, his hands settling on the book sitting in his lap. Soot cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows at Clay.

“What?” He asked, bluntly. Professor Soot sighed, shaking his head.

“Were you not paying attention all class, Clay? Did you not hear the question I asked you?” He asked, glancing at the chalkboard. Do teachers even use those anymore?

“Um.. 4? I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention—! Oops.” He muttered, slapping a hand over his mouth. Soot just laughed, looking up at the clock.

“You should try paying attention, maybe you’d be passing my class.” Wilbur said, right before the bell rang. Talk about good timing, Clay huffed, rolling his eyes as he stood up.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, sweeping his homework off of his desk and exiting class. He walked a few steps down the hall before he was bumped by someone. He turned his head and saw Nick who just shoved his shoulder first. 

“What the hell, man?” Clay snarled at Nick. He just laughed, slapping Clay’s back.

“Calm down, Dream. I heard a little something something I wanted to tell you..~” Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows. Dream rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“What is it, Sap? Wait, let me guess, Mr. Bad and Principal Skeppy got together or some shit.” He sighed, clearly uninterested. Sapnap shook his head violently, making Dream tilt his head in confusion.

“Our cheer team is getting new cheerleaders,” Sapnap said, nudging Dream with his shoulder. Dream just laughed in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows at him. “Come on man, you haven’t dated in like.. Since last year.” 

“That would be a valid argument, but we  _ just _ started school again,” Clay sighed, “Are they new students? Or..” Sapnap nodded his head, tearing his water bottle away from his mouth to take a deep breath.

“Yeah, totally new students, too. What’re you thinking?” Sap smirked at him, going in for another swig of his water.

“Well, what I’m thinking is that if you drink all of your water now, I’m not going to let you drink my water again.” Dream said, shaking his head. “But aside from that, I guess.. I dunno, good for the cheer team.”

“Why aren’t you  _ hyped _ dude?” Sapnap whined, slouching over. “Also, I’m not gonna drink my whole water bottle. I’m not that stupid.” He says, to which Dream just looked at him. Sap just nodded.

“Anyways, I guess it’d be good for Tubbo, maybe they’d want to be friends or something.” Dream murmured, walking up to his locker and putting the code in.

“Probably.” Sap shrugged, sipping his water. Dream glanced at him, then hung his bag up, then--

“Dude! Stop drinking your water!” He yelled, grabbing his water and shoving it in his locker. Sapnap scoffed, then just rolled his eyes.

“I’m thirsty, dude.” He said, grabbing the straps of his backpack. Dream ignored him, slamming his locker shut and  _ then _ looking at him.

“Lets go.” He said, pushing Sapnap a bit. Sap got the memo, turning around and walking side by side with Dream. They talked about the homecoming game and party coming up in a week, or about the Halloween party that Clay was throwing  _ on _ Halloween, or maybe the ski trip that they were going on right before winter break.

They eventually made it downstairs into the locker room, seeing as they were the first ones there, they took their sweet time getting ready. Sapnap and Dream weren’t in there alone for too long, Grayson, Luke and Tommy all came in together, then Sam and Ponk, then the rest of the team, together.

The whole team eventually got ready and made it out to the field, seeing their coach waiting for them. Clay smiled, it was finally time for practice.

Oh, and to be clear, Sapnap _did_ end up asking for Dream’s water.

* * *

“Techno!” Dream called out to his friend, who was grabbing his bag out of his locker. He turned around, slinging his bag over his shoulder and slamming his locker. “Do you need a ride home again?”

Techno looked down, then back up at Dream, and nodded. “Yeah.” He said, shrugging.

“Cool.” Dream said, walking past Technoblade. They walked side by side out of the school in silence, techno’s long hair swishing in the wind.

“Will you ever cut your hair?” Dream snickered, getting into his car. Techno followed suit, both of them buckling up.

“Nah, unless it gets so long it literally interferes with how I play, then no I don’t think I will.” His monotone voice droned, looking straight ahead. Dream hummed in acknowledgment, not wanting to talk too much.

He knew Techno was a man of few words, and he respected him. But then again, he was Dream’s friend, and he didn’t care how few of words he spoke or whatever.

“ _ Techno _ ,” Dream whined, throwing his head back onto his seat’s headrest. “Why are you so—  _ Quiet _ ?”

“Look man, you asked to drive me okay??” He said, raising his voice a bit, Dream let out a wheezy laugh at this.

“It’s called.. Uh.. Mannerisms?” He said in.. More of a question than a statement. Techno looked at him like he just started a nation.

“Something you don’t have dude.” He said, looking back in front of him. There was a moment of silence before they both spoke at the same time. 

“Wanna play minecraft..” They said at the same time. “Yeah..” They said again. Techno looked at his feet for a second, then looked back up.

“Dream you idiot! You missed my turn!” He said, slamming his hands on the window and looking back.

“Oh— Oops!” He yelled, making an extremely illegal u-turn. It pulled Techno towards the window, and almost off his seat.

“DREAM! WHAT THE HELL!” Techno yelled again, finally sitting back down on his seat. “Dream you can’t turn here.”

“No ones coming.” He simply said, taking a sharp left turn. 

“Oh my— God—“ Techno said, gripping his schoolbag. He let out a huge sigh as they made it onto his neighborhood’s street. “That was the worst ride of my life.” He sighed.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Dream said, smiling. Techno turned around, looking at him.

“Y— You almost hit a child!” He said, throwing his arms in front of him. Dream rolled his eyes.

“Tomato, tomahtoe, you hate kids anyways.” Clay muttered, glancing at Techno, who nodded in agreement.

“My house is the third on the left.” Techno said, pointing at his house. 

“I KNOW— I KNOW WHAT HOUSE YOU LIVE IN!” He yelled, definitely offended. He pulled into Techno's driveway, who was chuckling.

“Thanks for the ride, captain.” He teased, getting out of the car and putting his bag on his right arm. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll call you later.” Dream said, waving him off. Clay pulled out of his driveway, going to turn down the road. He glanced back at Techno’s house, seeing— What the— A fucking baby pig??

He shrugged it off, even though he was still confused, he continued driving. They didn’t live far, Dream only lived a few blocks down, so he often drove Techno home whenever he could.

Clay got home within minutes, pulling into his driveway, he saw his sister practicing soccer inside the garage. He parked his car, getting out and locking his car.

“Dris!” Clay greeted, smiling, “Practicing soccer?” He entered his garage, successfully catching his sister’s attention.

“No, I’m actually playing minecraft right now.” She deadpans, dribbling the soccer ball between her feet.

“Sh— Shut up!” He laughed, kicking the ball out from beneath her feet. She yelped a ‘ _ hey! _ ’ in protest, but Clay just laughed again.

“Give me my ball!” She whined, kicking Clay’s shin. He grunted, then kicked the ball back at her.

“Fine, no need to be so rude..” He rolls his eyes. “What do you want for dinner?” Clay asked, walking towards the garage door.

“PizzaHut. Order Pizza Hut.” She says stubbornly, turning back at the little soccer net at the end of the garage. Clay shrugged, nodding and opening the door.

“Don’t break anything.” He said, walking into his house and shutting the door. He heard a loud thud coming from the garage, and knew it was just Drista practicing shooting goals.

“Hi Patches!” He cooed, bending down to pet her. She leaned into his touch, her tail swishing happily. “Hi buddy, you must be hungry, hm..” 

Clay stood straight up, heading to Patches’ food cabinet. He squatted down, digging around for a few different small wet food cans, and grabbed her food bowl out. 

Patches, curious, walked into the food cabinet, mewling happily. Clay laughed at her, then scratched her back. He stood up again, setting the cans and bowl down.

He made Patches’ food, despite her constantly jumping up to eat it before it was done, which was annoying, but it was whatever. He set it down with her water bowl, and happily, Patches ate.

Clay sighed, walking upstairs to his room. He grabbed his phone out from his pocket, looking Pizza Hut up. He pushed his door opening, dialing Pizza Hut’s number. 

The phone rang loudly. He tossed his bag on the ground, flopping down on his messy bed. Clay was tired, and the phone felt like it was ringing forever. He was getting pissed at the fact it was ringing for so long, but someone finally picked up.

“ _ Hello, this is Pizza Hut, how may I help you today? _ ” A woman’s voice said on the other line. Clay let out a sigh of relief.

He ordered 2 medium pizzas for delivery, one pepperoni and one cheese. Clay laid on his bed for a second, before getting up and plopping down in his gaming chair. 

His pc booted up quickly, discord already on his screen. He pulled up Techno’s dms, ringing him up and spamming his dms till he finally got online.

“Technooo!” Clay greeted, going to open his minecraft launcher. He heard Techno sigh on the other end of the line.

“Hullo..” He greeted back, sounding more tired than usual. 

“Are you on yet?” Clay asked, launching minecraft.

“No, I’m not, I have this shitty old laptop I play on Dream— I haven’t built my pc yet!” Techno complained, raising his voice oh so slightly. Clay laughed.

“Sorry, forgot about that. I can help build it— Ooh, minecraft launched— Finally.” He said, opening the server up and joining. He was greeted by a meow from the game, he was in his house that him and Techno built together.

“Nah, its fine.” He replied, dragging out the last vowel. Clay just hummed. He turned around and opened his chest, snickering at the fact that there was only TNT and obsidian stacks.

“Tommy wants to join our server.” Techno blatantly said, “And Tubbo, I guess.” He added. Clay hummed, thinking for a second.

“Sure.. I guess, as long as he doesn't steal or grief anything. If he kills Patches then I will just ban him.” He says, short and simple.

“Mkay.. Can you whitelist him?” Techno asked, entering the server. Clay hummed, going to whitelist him.

“Your pc woke up quick.” Clay said, whitelisting  _ Tommyinnit _ and  _ Tubbo_ _ . 

“Yeah, I was playin’ Minecraft before you rudely spammed me, so it didn’t take too long.” He replied in his same, monotone voice.

“Sure, what were you playing?  _ Blitz _ ?” He chuckled, exiting his room in Minecraft.

“God no, I’m so done with that game.” He sighed. Clay nodded in real life.

“So bedwars?” The boy laughed. Techno hummed in agreement, then groaned seeing Tommy and Tubbo joining the server.

“Oh god..” Techno complained. Clay walked out of the house, seeing Techno’s character tending the potato farm. Clay snickered, running and jumping across his crops just to mess with him. “Dude!” He yelled, looking at Clay’s character.

“CLAY! THE PIZZAS HERE! COME PAY!” His sister yelled in the background, making him jump.

“Shit, be right back Techno.” Clay said, jumping out of his chair and setting his headset on his table. He grabbed his wallet off of his bed and ran downstairs, seeing his sister holding a pizza with the door open.

“Allison! Don’t leave the door open you idiot.” Clay sighed, opening his wallet and grabbing cash out. He looked out of the door and saw a girl who looked extremely tired and honestly— Clay understood it.

“There you go.” Clay said, handing her a 50. “Please just keep the change.” He sighed, closing the door as she walked away with a ‘ _ thank you _ ’. 

“Thanks Clay!” Drista said, setting the pizza down and sitting. Clay nodded, sitting with her.

“No problem. How was school today?” He asked, opening the pepperoni pizza box and grabbing a slice out of it. Drista winced at the question, cringing a bit at the question.

“It was school.” She said, biting her pizza. Clay deadpanned at her. “It was awful. It was so bad dude— During gym, some guy came up to me while I was dribbling my soccer ball and just kicked it away. Like why?! Why— Like I was  _ just  _ dribbling!”

“Thats annoying.” Clay cringed, taking another big bite out of his pizza.

“Yeah, no duh. It was so annoying.” She said, bending down and feeding Patches a pepperoni.

“Dude you stink—“ Clay cringed, leaning back in his chair.

“Shut up! You do too!” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Clay laughed, getting up to go get water.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Clay asks.

“Yeah, could I have some apple juice?” Drista asked, leaning back in her chair and hanging her head upside down to look at Clay.

“Better than orange juice. I don’t know why mom still buys that.” Clay’s brows furrowed, going into the kitchen and grabbing two glasses.

“True..” She replies, dragging the vowel out. “Anyways, how was  _ your _ day mr.. Sexy hot— tall football captain?” She teased.

“Shut the hell up—“ Clay bit back, with no real malice. He let out a wheezy laugh as he filled his cup up with water from the fridge. “It was so boring. Nothing happened at all.”

“Yeah I’m sure, I’m sure.” She says, rolling her eyes as Clay sat down. 

“What's that supposed to mean??” He scrunches his nose up, glaring at his sister.

“Oh nothing, Mr. Popular.” She glares back. They stared at each other for a split second before they both burst out laughing. “Also— Almost all of my grades ‘ _ popular _ ’ kids in my grade are going to your stupid football game, so you better not suck or anything.”

“ _ Please _ , Me? Sucking? Nahh..” Clay snickered, looking down at his pizza box and realizing it was empty. “Damn. I just realized I ate my whole pizza.. I should have gotten a large.” He sighed.

“Loser— Wait— Damn it! I’m out too!” She whined loudly, making Clay laugh. He ended up telling her to go shower, then he went back to his PC.

Clay and Techno ended up playing on their server until Clay decided it was bedtime—  _ Cough _ — 2:00 AM—  _ Cough _ — Well after his mom left for work. He knew he’d regret it in the morning, like he always did, but it was worth it.

* * *

It wasn’t worth it. Clay was late to class, running down his school’s empty halls loudly. He muttered a string of curses under his breath as he finally got to his english class. He turned the corner, slowing down to a stop, running his hand through his hair as he took in a deep breath. He walked into his class, seeing Mr. Bad teaching.

“Clay! You decided to show up!” Mr. Bad says, sarcasm laced in his voice. “Do you have a tardy slip?” He asked.

“Uh..” He muttered, patting his red and white letterman jacket. “Yeah, I do.” He said, grabbing the slip out from his jacket. He lazily walked towards his teacher and seeing the height difference between them. He bit back a snicker, handing him the slip.

“You’re good to go! There's a spot right in the back by.. Oh! Our new student, actually! George!” Bad said, pointing to the back.

Clay ran a hand through his hair before looking at the back of the class, searching for the boy. He made eye-contact with—  _ Oh _ , this boy was at most  _ definitely _ one of the new cheerleaders.


	2. just your average school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some boring ass day of school with your favorite main character, clay!

Clay sat his bag on the ground, sitting next to this new boy— George. The boy paid no attention to Clay, he looked rather bored. He had his chin resting on his head and was flicking his mechanical pencil in his hand.

“Alright, class. Back into the lesson!” Mr. Bad said. Clay leaned back in his seat, tucking his hands behind his head as Mr. Bad spoke. “You will partner up with the person seated at your table with you, George, please explain to Clay what activity we’re doing.” And with that, the class erupted in chatter.

“I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t pay attention.” George said, not even looking at Clay.

“Well that's helpful.” He said, glancing at George, who was blankly staring at the whiteboard.

“Well maybe you should have come to class on time.” The british boy muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Clay scoffed, sitting straight up. “What the hell are we doing?” The boy sat up and turned to face Clay.

“Look, I don't  _ know _ , something about.. Uh..” He said, scrunching his nose up. Clay sighed, leaning back again. George let out a sigh and went back to resting his chin on his head.

“You know what.. I don’t think I really care.” He said, staring blankly at the ceiling. “Where are you from?” Clay asks after a hefty moment of silence.

“England. Well— I was born there I guess.” George said, barely audible. Clay hummed, glancing around the room. 

“Are you on the cheer team?” He asked again, glancing lazily at him.

“Yeah— Well, I’m gonna be.” He said breezily, raising one of his eyebrows. “I’m trying out and I’m getting on.” 

“You’re a bit confident hm?” Clay asked, smirking. George just hummed.

“Well yeah, I’m good.” George said, blowing a hair out of his face. “Your school could really use it too.” He sighed, Clay let out a wheeze at that comment.

“What? Another  _ brat _ ? I’m sure we could.” He said, glancing at the clock. He heard George snicker, making him crack a smile.

“Shut the  _ hell _ up.” The smaller boy said with really no malice or hurt intended. “I’m just saying, your cheer team’s captain.. I forgot her name, but I hate her, so much.”

“You mean Sophia? I mean— I don’t blame you.” Clay sighed, checking the clock again. No time had passed. “When did  _ you _ meet her?”

“I guess the school thought it’d be like a good idea for her and her.. Goons.. To give me a tour or whatever. She’s a huge bitch, no idea why she started this but now I hate her.” George sighed, his eyes falling shut. Clay hummed in agreement.

Well, he didn’t really  _ have  _ anything against her, but they were just annoying to Clay. Some of his friends thought she was cute or whatever, and she  _ is _ , she’s definitely  _ pretty _ , her attitude just isn’t.

“What do you have next period?” Clay questioned, seeing George’s eyes fly open. He muttered a ‘ _ shit _ ’, then sighed, probably remembering.

“Physics.” He sighed, his eyes falling shut. “Jesus, I’m tired as shit.” He said, Clay scoffed.

“Me too, didn’t fall asleep until 2 AM.. Doing homework..” He grumbled, looking blankly at the ceiling. He took a deep breath in, his gaze quickly shifting to the front of the class as their teacher stood up and clapped, catching everyone’s attention.

“Alright class, I think that's a wrap for today! It is almost time for your  _ second _ period.. So, you all are excused! Thank you all for attending class today!” Mr. Bad smiled, watching everyone rush out the door excluding Clay and George, a few other students too.

“Do you know where.. What was his name.. Professor Philza’s class is..? Also why are some of them pr—.. I won’t ask, just where is it?”George asked, standing up and revealing the black skirt he was wearing under his baby blue polo sweater. Clay gulped.

“Just— Follow me, it's my next class too.” He said, standing up as well, suddenly extremely interested in the wood table that sat in front of him. George hummed, waiting for Clay.

They walked out of class, side by side, all the way to Professor Philza’s physics class. They parted ways once they got there, assuming George saw his friends or something. Clay did too, he sat his stuff down right next to Techno and Tommy.

“Aye! Big captain, lookin’ all big and shit in your fuckin’ varsity jacket!” Tommy yelled, getting a ‘ _shut up!_ ’ from Philza. Clay deadpanned at him.

“Well, good morning Tommy, hello Techno.” Clay greeted lazily, slouching back in his chair.

“You sound awful tired, Dream.” Techno teased, contradictory to the dark circles under his eyes.

“You look tired too,” He retorted, “I bet I’m more tired, though.” Clay smirked, challenging him.

“Dude thats not a good thing!” Techno pointed out, Clay just looked at him. “I bet you didn’t stay up later tryin’ to find you baby pig who was tryin’ to eat RAW BACON YOUR PARENTS BOUGHT EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ‘EM NOT TO!”

“That's nothing, I bet you didn’t have to wake up at 4 AM to go look for your cat that your little sister woke you up crying about because she RAN OUT THE FRONT DOOR!” He rebutted, raising his eyebrows at Techno, as if to say ‘ _ Try that _ ’.

“I bet you didn’t—“ Techno started, before he was cut off by Philza. The latter cleared his throat loudly, he was sat at his desk, just looking at them.

“Sorry Phil!” Tommy said, biting back a laugh. “I can put these  _ boys _ in place for you, big man!” He suggested, nudging Techno.

“Tommy! We’re older than you!” They both yelled at him, making Phil wheeze.

“Thank you Tommy, but i’ll have to pass. I actually have a class to teach.” Philza said, gesturing towards the class, “But you boys should try sleeping earlier. Anyways, class! Does everyone have their homework?”

Techno and Dream looked at eachother, breaking out into an ear to ear smile, at least Dream did. The tip of Techno’s mouth quirked up. Neither of them did their homework.

“Well Philza sir, unlike these two, I did do my homework!” Tommy said, waving a packet in the air. Philza looked at them for confirmation. Clay just nodded, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“Up late doing homework my ass.” A british voice called from across the room. Clay glanced over to him, he had his feet propped up on the table and his arms crossed, a smirk sitting on his face.

“Shut up!” Clay called back, huffing. Philza sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Boys.” He said, “First of all, Davidson, feet off the table, second of all, Dream, Techno, do you even  _ have  _ the homework?” The two boys looked at eachother, then back at Phil and shook their heads.

“I need a pat on the back for dealing with you guys.” He said, sighing. He opened a drawer, grabbing two packets out of it and tossing it on the end of his desk. “Come grab these so I can continue teaching my class and not get fired.”m

“Race ‘ya..” Techno muttered, making both the boys kick their chairs over, racing to the front of the class. Both of them slapped their hands over a packet at the same time, then looked at eachother.

“I totally won!” They both said at the same time. “What?! Bull!” Clay yelled at Techno, who would have rebutted if Phil didn’t interrupt.

“Wanna race to the principal’s office?” Philza deadpanned, making the boys wince then go back to their desks. “Finally, now, let's start the lesson.”

The lesson went on about some theory Clay couldn’t be bothered to listen to, so instead he just annoyed Techno and vocal stimmed the whole time.

“Dude, stop tappin’ the desk— Did you take your meds today?” Techno asked in a low tone, slamming his fist over Clay’s hand. 

“Ow— No, why? Did you?” He shoots back quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. Techno sighs.

“Yes, I did, I’m  _ responsible _ .” He whispers back. Clay rolled his eyes, then glanced to the front of the class, seeing Philza still occupied with teaching.

“Responsible my ass.” He scoffed, no malice or hurt intended in his voice.

“Boys, boys, let's pay attention to class now, yeah?” Tommy says, interrupting Philza. He was stifling a laugh as he glanced between a very tired Philza and two literal jocks willing to beat him up in the middle of class.

“Tommy you’re not the main character dude,” Techno scoffed, “Ranboo is.” He finished lamely, making Clay snicker.

“Boys, this is the last time I’m warning you.” Philza warned, glaring at them. They just gulped and shut the hell up.

* * *

Per usual, Clay’s day was uneventful. He had no other classes with the boy he’d met this morning, besides his last class of the day. They walked out of Wilbur’s class together once more, parting ways quickly as George had to go to tryouts

for cheer.

Clay didn’t have football practice today, and he was gonna hang out with his team and cheer team today, despite him not wanting to, he’d of course dragged Techno into this because there was no way in hell he was going without him.

Alone, he stopped by his locker to grab his varsity jacket. He twisted his lock to match his code, then opened his locker successfully, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door.

“Hi!” Sapnap giggled, startling Clay. He almost  _ jumpscared _ Clay as he stood right in front of him.

“Hi, Sap.” He sighed, walking past him. 

“Want to go to the gym? I think some of the cheer teams there.” Sap suggests, following Clay by his side. Clay hums in agreement, keeping his eyes in front of him.

“Have you met any of the new kids?” Clay inquires, glancing at Sapnap, who was viciously chugging his water. “Why are you always so fucking thir— Nevermind, just answer the question.” 

“Yeah actually, all three of them. There's Karl.. He’s really sweet, and uhh.. Alex? Or Quackity I think, he’s super funny, and then George— He’s so sassy, it's almost unbearable. He’s super funny though, they’re all good friends I think— They’re trying out for the cheer team some time.” He says, going back to chugging his water. Clay sighed, ripping his bottle away from him. Sap protested loudly before just pouting next to him.

“You’re gonna drown yourself or something, idiot.” Clay huffed, holding onto his basically empty water bottle. He cringed at it. “Do you not drink water all day?”

“I refill my water.” He blankly said, still pouting. Clay groaned, handing the bottle back to him and watching his face light up.

“Don’t get too happy, it’s like basically empty.” Clay said, scrunching his nose up. Sap pouted again, looking back up at Clay with puppy eyes. “What— I’m not refilling your fucking water!”

“Fine, whatever, let's just go to the gym.” Nick rolled his eyes, looking forward. They walked to the gym in a comfortable silence, less and less people walked by as they turned the corner to the gym.

The doors were open, inviting them into a nearly empty gym, aside Sophia and her ‘ _ goons _ ’. They walked in and sat next to them, catching their attention.

“Dream! Sapnap! Hey!” Sophia smiled, her wavy brown hair swooshing satisfyingly. Sometimes Clay wants to reach out and feel it, it looks like it’d be soft. Sophia scooted a little towards Clay, who ignored it.

“Whats uppp!” He smiled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket and leaning back. “What's going on?”

“New students are trying out! We’re just waiting for them to get their gym outfits on.” The blonde girl, Claire said, tapping the sheet of paper that clung to the clipboard with her pencil. Clay hummed, tilting his head back a little. He heard some chatter from down the hall.

“Speak of the devil..” Sophia muttered, scoffing. George and two other boys turned the corner, he was wearing a white t-shirt that hung over his small frame and—  _ short _ shorts that clung to his waist. His other friends wore something like that.

“I feel like I’m straight out of Riverdale or something.” Sapnap whispered loudly to Clay, who laughed. He hummed in agreement, keeping his gaze fixed on the boys in front of him.

George looked extremely uninterested at Sophia, clearly waiting for instructions with his arms crossed and his weight on his left hip. His friends were just goofing off, which was admittedly funny.

“Alright uhm,  _ boys _ , it says here you have a routine.. If you want to um. Show us.” Sophia said, bored. Clay glanced at her, she was looking at her board.

“Yeah we do.” George sighed, looking at his friends who were now paying attention. Sophia hummed lamely, looking up at them, waiting for them to start. George glared at her.

“What’s-- What's going on??” Sap asked Clay, who looked at him and shrugged. They watched the three boys do.. Something, perfectly. To be honest, Clay couldn’t tell you what they were doing, but Sophia looked a bit stunned, so he’d assumed it was good to say the least.

Clay was half watching, and half thinking about George in the school cheer uniforms. It was a good thought to chew on. Clay gleaned at Sap, who looked just as confused as Clay. but entertained.

The routine didn’t last long, it was over quickly as Sophia kind of looked at them for a second. She looked down at her clipboard, then up at George, who blankly looked at her.

“Uhm,” She gulped, “Good job, I guess.” Sophia said, glaring at her paper. Sap and Clay both stifled a laugh, glancing at each other, then as Sophia.

“Okay. Are we done then?” George asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She nodded, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. With that he walked away, his friends trailing behind him. Once they were out of sight, Dream and Sapnap started laughing their asses off.

“S-- Soph, you are SO goddamn bad at socializing-- Hah--” Clay wheezed, grasping his stomach.

“That was SO cringeworthy bro--” Sap yelled, laughing so hard that tears threatened his eyes. The girl gasped and got extremely flustered at this, she sat straight up.

“Shut the hell up!” She blushed, groaning. Clay leaned back, taking a big breath in and exhaling.

“Jesus, anyways, where are we hanging tonight?” Clay asks, looking at Sophia.

“I was talking to Luke, and he said that he was thinking we go to the mall?” Claire suggested, looking over Sophia’s shoulder to see Clay. The boy hummed in agreement, standing up. Sap followed suit.

“What? So it's a plan?” Sapnap asked? rocking back on his heels. Clay nodded, looking at Sapnap, then glancing at the door. “Welp, I guess me and Clay are gonna head out now!” Sap says, awkwardly but with confidence.

“Oh, We can just walk with you.” Claire says dumbly, standing up. Clay rolls his eyes at Sapnap, his back still turned to them. He sighed and shrugged.

“O.. Kay..” He said, looking at Clay, then back at the girls. “Um, Dream’s driving me.” Sap tried.

“That's fine, he can drive us too, right Dream?” Sophia flutters her eyelashes at him. He turns around and looked blankly at her.

“Sure Soph.” Clay sighs, not wanting to be rude. “Lets just head out now, yeah?” They mutually agreed, heading out to the front parking lot, but not without stopping by the girls’ lockers.

They made it to Clay’s car, who most definitely did not want to be there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO CHAT


	3. a boring date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay goes to the mall with his football team and ends up hanging with gogy

The car ride was awful. It was so bad. Clay drove in tunnel vision, just zeroing out eveyone else in the car. He was already starting to get sick of Claire’s voice, it just kept  _ going _ , it was so bad.

Sapnap seemed to enjoy the ride though, he was talking and laughing with them, so he assumed it was fine. Clay had no interest in listening or tuning in, though, he just wanted to get to the mall and out of his car as soon as possible.

Said car ride was soon over as Clay pulled into the parking garage, parking on the third floor. He let out a large sigh, unbuckling himself and getting out.

“Ugh, finally,” Sophia complained, catching Clay’s attention, “You are  _ so  _ annoying, Claire.” She said, making Claire and Sapnap laugh.

“Sure I am,” she said, dragging out the first word. “You  _ love  _ me, I’m not annoying!” She giggled, rubbing her shoulder with Sophia’s. Sophia just rolled her eyes.

They walked into the front of the mall, Clay desperately looking around for his friend. Claire and Sapnap were still being annoying, and he just wanted to talk to Techno.

“Where are we meeting?” Clay asked Sophia, who stood beside him.

“Food court.” She said, scrolling on her phone. Clay hummed, zoning out. They walked a bit before he felt the girl next to him nudge him.

“Whats up, Soph?” He murmured, looking down at her.

“Punz and everyone are right there.” She said, gesturing towards a bench right outside the food court. Clay looked and sure as hell didn’t see Techno. 

“Where's Techno?” He muttered to himself. Sophia shrugged, walking towards them with Clay by her side. 

“Hey Punz!” Sophia greets, smiling at him. 

“Finally, you shits are here.” Punz rolls his eyes jokingly, making them laugh.

“Shut the hell up, Punz—“ Clay wheezed, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

“What is UP BIG MAN? Captain, Green boy if you will?” Tommy said, slapping Clay’s back. Clay groaned.

“Oh my god.. Hi Tommy. Where's Techno?” He asked, turning around. Tommy sighed, looking extremely disappointed.

“Mans cancelled on us.” He said, frowning.

“ _ What _ ?!” Clay complained, tossing his head back. “That's so stupid.” He said, turning back around to face Punz, who was now standing with Sapnap and Claire.

“Dream! We’re gonna go get some food!” Sapnap said, dragging out the last vowel. 

“Uhm.. Alright, you do you I guess.” He says, turning to Tommy. “Where are you going?”

“Uh, Hot— Hot Topic. Because I am a big man. Alone, going alone.” Tommy said, clearing his throat. 

“Mmkay..” Dream murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. He felt someone tap his shoulder, catching his attention successfully as he turned to see the source.

“Dream, where are you going?” Sophia asked, he arms behind her back. Dream raised an eyebrow.

“I.. Don’t know?” He said in almost a questioning tone. “Why?” She shrugged.

“Wanna walk around together?” She asked, looking him dead in the eyes. Clay looked away, shrugging.

“Sure I guess. Where do you wanna go?” Clay muttered, glancing around and seeing everyone walk off.

“Hm.. I was thinking, I kind of want to go clothes shopping!” She said.  _ Oh no _ . Clay thought.

* * *

“Yep. Looks nice.” Clay blankly spoke, slouching back in the chair he sat on next to the changing room. Sophia twirled, giggling to herself.

“I’ll get this then! I’m gonna go try more clothes on!” She said, turning on her heels and back into her changing room. Clay blew a tuft of hair out of his eyes, definitely regretting going clothes shopping with Sophia.

“Clay?” A voice called, startling Clay. He looked up and saw George holding a smoothie. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?” He laughed, turning his body to face Clay.

“You don’t even want to know.” He said, tossing his head back. “This is awful.” George laughed, walking towards him and plopping down in the seat next to him.

“Karl and Quackity-- My friends-- Left me a bit ago, so I’m just walking around I guess.” George said, pulling his phone out and checking his notifications presumably. Clay hummed in acknowledgment. They sat in a comfortable silence for a second, until Clay heard someone turn the corner again.

“How does this look?” Sophia asked, twirling then stopping to look at Clay, then realized George was there. Her face dropped. “Oh, hi George.” She said, dully.

“Hello.” He said, not even looking up at her. He sipped his smoothie, continuing to scroll on his phone. Sophia rolled her eyes, looking at Clay.

“Well? Whaddya think?” She asked him, tugging on her black skirt. Clay shrugged.

“Looks good.” He said. “Are you almost done?” He asked, trying not to sound  _ too _ insensitive. She nodded.

“I think I’m gonna wrap up and pay now.” She said, turning on her heels and walking back to the dressing room. Clay glanced at George. He was sat just sipping his smoothie and scrolling on his phone. His leg was pulled up to his chest, his chin resting right on top of it, making his black skirt fall right at his waist.

“If you want you could tag along with me and her,” Clay said looking away, then standing up and shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. “I just know it’ll be hell walking with her.” He sighed, making George snicker.

“I mean, if you want I guess.” He said, standing straight up by Clay’s side, reaching right past his shoulder. Clay dropped his head, looking at the ground, then right back up as he heard Sophia walk out, holding a ton of clothes.

“Oh my god, Soph, finally.” Clay complained, leaning on his heels. Sophia just scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking right past Clay and to the cash register. 

He looked back at George, who shrugged and walked past Clay to the register, behind Sophia. Clay followed suit. He waited by George’s side as Sophia checked out her pile of clothes.

“What do you  _ mean _ my cards been declined? Try it again!” Sophia said, glaring at the scared cashier. George looked up, then glanced at Clay, who looked back and snickered.

“I-It worked! Sorry! I’m sorry ma’am!” The cashier called, rushing to type digits in the screen in front of him, then Clay recognized him.

“Ranboo?” Clay asked, stepping forward, catching the boy’s attention successfully. He looked up at him, a bit panicky of course.

“Dream? O-Oh, hi?” He said, forcing a smile almost. Clay let out a loose wheeze, seeing George step next to him, drinking his smoothie, still scrolling on his phone.

“Don’t worry about her,” He nudged Sophia, “She’s just a bitch.” The girl scoffed, and George laughed a bit, looking up from his phone.

“Oh— Right right.” Ranboo awkwardly laughed, his eyes glued to the cash register. Sophia had her arms crossed, watching Ranboo shove her clothes into a bag. “Th-Thanks for shopping!” He sputtered, handing the bag to her. She snatched it out of his hand, walking off without saying thank you.

“Jesus, what a bitch. Thanks.” George said, looking up at Ranboo, then walking away. Clay waved at Ranboo, following George to walk side by side with him. “I hate her.” He sighed, looking at his now empty smoothie.

“I tolerate her.” Clay laughed, looking down at George. George veered off to the left to toss out his empty cup, then came back, still interested in his phone.

They eventually caught up to Sophia, who started rambling to Clay about something that— To be honest, he didn’t really even care about. 

“Where do you wanna go, Clay?” Sophia asked, leaning towards the boy. Clay thought for a second, before shrugging. She hummed, thinking too. “Wanna go to Build-A-Bear?” She asked, pointing towards a store that Tubbo and Tommy were just leaving, the latter looking around, shoving a bear with a white and red tee into Tubbo’s arms, who was already holding a darker bear wearing an emerald green cardigan.

“Sure..?” He said, glancing at George, who shrugged. “Is that Tommy..” He muttered, making eye-contact with the boy, making him pull his grey hood over his head. Tubbo waved at Clay, making him chuckle and wave back.

The two boys scurried off in the opposite direction as soon as the trio started walking towards them. Clay didn’t know why, but didn’t exactly care. They walked into Build a Bear Workshop, and George instantly veered off to go make his own bear, and Sophia clung to his arm. He was confused, but went with it nonetheless. A worker approached them with a tablet on in her hands and a smile on her face.

“Hello! How can I help you today?” She asks, clasping her hands together, letting the tablet push against her chest.

“I want to build a bear!” Sophia giggles, leaning into Clay’s arm. Clay looked a bit confused at her, then just uncomfortably looked away. The employee hummed, tapping on her tablet.

“Well, we have couples bears, you can put a speech box in it, or just regular bears, of course some other plushies..?” She asks, glancing at the two of them.

“Just a normal bear.” Clay quickly intervenes before Sophia could say anything, “We’re not a couple.” He sighed, elbowing Sophia a bit, who scoffed under her breath and got off.

“Yeah, whatever. Normal bear.” She said, crossing her arms. The worker looked uncomfortably at them, before turning around and walking towards the front.

“Follow me and we will get you a plushy skin!” She said, enthusiastically. Sophia followed her, Clay right behind. 

* * *

To be honest, Clay thought Sophia’s bear looked so bad. It was a girl bear that wore an awful dress pretty much, and Sophia seemed to like it, so who was Clay to judge?

“George!” Clay called to George, who was putting clout goggles on his bear, just like his, except smaller pretty much. He looked up at Clay and walked toward him slowly, avoiding Clay’s gaze. “You made a bear too?” He asked.

“Yeah. A worker walked up to me and I thought, might as well.” He said, glancing up at him for a split second. “It's just a bear though, I mean, nothing special.” He muttered, looking back down at his bear.

“I think I’m probably gonna head out now. Any more stores?” He asked, looking at Sophia and George. Sophia held a finger up at him, she was on the phone with someone.

“I’m gonna stop at Spencers. You can come if you want, but you don’t have to.” George said, walking past them. Clay looked at Sophia.

“Okay. Forever 21? Okay, see you in a second!” She said, hanging the phone up. She looked at Clay. “Claire wants to meet me at Forever 21, she’s my ride home. Thanks for hanging with me, Clay!” She said, hugging Clay and running past him. 

“Um. You’re.. Welcome?” He muttered, looking up and seeing George had already walked into Spencers. Clay started walking towards Spencers, peeking in a bit having never been in one.

He entered it, immediately being greeted by a worker. He waved at them awkwardly then dismissed it, looking around the store for George. Clay walked around the left side of the register, seeing George walking out of the back, around to the front from the right.

Clay looked at where George was walking from, then diverted his attention seeing it was  _ that _ side of Spencers. He turned around to the front, seeing George checking some stuff out.

He walked around to the back of the line and right up next to George, placing his hands on his waist and yelling—

“Boo!” He laughed, seeing George jump and look back at him. George puffed his cheeks out, glaring at him, before diverting his attention to the employee and handing him his card. “Geez, tough crowd.” He said, jokingly.

“Shut up,” George replied, grabbing the bag off the counter, “Thank you.” He said before turning on his heels and walking past Clay.

“Georgie!” He said, giving the cashier a sorry glance. He followed him out of the stoor, slowing down by his side. “What did you get?” He asked, poking the bag.

“None of your business.” He rolled his eyes, looking around. Clay pouted, letting out a low whine.

“You’re no fun.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Anywhere else you’re thinking of?” The taller boy asked, glancing down at George. He could barely see in the dark tinted plastic bag he held, but it looked like there were clothes and maybe a box in it? He couldn’t tell.

“I don’t know. Hot Topic maybe.” He said, glancing at Hot Topic. Clay hummed in agreement, shrugging his shoulders. They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, before Clay spoke up.

“Do you have a ride home? Or..” He murmured, barely audible. George thought for a moment.

“No. I can probably pay for a lift though.” George sighed, pulling his phone out and unlocking it.

“Oh— No, no it’s fine. I can drop you off, don’t worry about it.” Clay supplied as they entered the Hot Topic.

“Hm.. Are you sure?” George asked, walking over to look at some clothes with Clay next to him. 

“Of course, no biggie.” He said, looking around the store. He felt someone bump into him, and looked down and saw a small brunette boy holding two teddy bears and quickly realized it was Tubbo.

“O-Oh, s— Sorry!” He said, his voice quivering before he looked up and realized it was Dream. “D-Dream?” He said, his eyes tearing up.

“Tubbo? Whats wrong? Where's Tommy?” Dream asked, now facing the small boy. He let out a sob, wiping his nose on his arm as he cried more.

“I-I’ve los— Lost him! M-My phone d-died ages a-ago and I-I haven’t seen an— Anyone besi— Sides you!” He stammered, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh geez, hey, calm down Tubbo, I can call him.” Clay said, grabbing his phone out. Tubbo nodded, sniffling to himself. The phone picked up almost immediately after he rung Tommy, the boy on the other end sounding panicked.

“H-HEY! DREAM!” Tommy said, his voice quivering a bit. “What’s uh.. Whats up!” He asked, Clay paised for a second.

“I think you lost something at Hot Topic, Tommy.” Clay sighed, his hand resting on Tubbo’s shoulder comfortingly. Tommy let out a big sigh on the other end, and started laughing a bit.

“Do you have fuckin’ Tubbo man?! I’ve been looking for him! Are you in Hot Topic? Which one? I’m near the ground floor one!” Tommy ushered.

“I have him, and yes, ground floor. How the hell did you lose him?” Clay asked. Tubbo had calmed down a bit now, he was just clutching the bears.

“I don’t know man! He’s all small and shit, he likes to get away or whatever!” He explained poorly, “Oh, I see you guys.” He said before he abruptly hung up.

“Tommy’s here.” Clay said, patting Tubbo’s head.

“Thank you so much!” He said turning towards the entrance where Tommy awkwardly stood with his bandana. “Tommy!” He exclaimed, running towards him. They exchanged a few words before leaving, leaving Clay alone and looking for George.

The store was small though, he saw him within a matter of seconds looking at skirts. Clay walked across the store to get to him, sneaking up behind him again.

“I know you’re there this time, Clay.” George said, not even bothering to turn around. Clay groaned.

“Jesus, really tough crowd.” He sighed, walking by his side. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Clay asked, peeking at the milky white skirt he was looking at.

“Wow Clay, it's almost like you can see for yourself.” George replied sassily, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at Clay, sending a jolt down the boy’s spine. Oh what he'd say if they weren’t in public.

“Mannerisms, Georgie, want me to teach you?” He said in an octave lower, teasing George. George just rolled his eyes, taking the skirt off the rack and turning around to check out. He hopped in line, which was short so he was helped quickly.

Clay just sat next to George in line as he was checking out, patiently waiting like always just right next to him. The employee offered George and Clay a deal for matching bracelets for couples, which made Clay laugh watching how fast George was to inform the worker that they weren’t dating.

He got his stuff and exited Hot Topic pretty quickly, his blue lanyard jingling with key’s and keychains on it. They stopped outside of Hot Topic, an awkward silence before George decided to speak up.

“I think I’m ready to go.” He said, pulling his phone out.

“Yeah? Text me your address.” Clay mumbled, reaching in his pocket for his phone.

“I actually don’t have your number. I don’t know if you remembered but we actually met this morning.” He retorted sarcastically. Clay just rolled his eyes.

“Want me to give it to you or do you not want a ride?” He asked, opening his messages app. George glared at him, and they quickly exchanged numbers and Georhe’s address.

“Oh— Shit, wait, I can’t go home, they’re refurbishing my room.” He said, biting at his lower lip. Before Clay could think, he opened his mouth.

“Oh that’s cool, you can crash at mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA i got dumped boys


	4. know you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george have a slumbew pawty
> 
> dream might have found something but idk you can read to find out

The car ride to Clay’s house was silent having really not much to talk about in the first place. George had his head perched on his hand, looking out the window at.. Really nothing.

Clay just drove, doing his best to keep his eyes fixed on the road, but they’d always venture towards George’s bored face in the passenger side mirror. 

He didn’t live far from the mall, however, so he pulled into his driveway in less than 10 minutes. Without saying anything, they both got out of Clay’s car, said car being the only one in the driveway since it was early evening and his mom was a nurse.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Clay said as George approached him, waiting for the garage door to open as Clay typed the passcode into the keypad next to the door.

“Humble abode.” George teases, snickering. 

“Yeah, whatever Georgie.” Clay retorts, swooping under the garage door whereas George just walks under it. “I think my sisters at soccer practice.. She gets home soon though.” He took his shoes off, shutting the garage door and walking in his house, George following suit.

“Where's your parents?” George asks, awkwardly standing in the small hallway connecting the mudroom and Clay’s house, just holding his bags.

“Well, my moms at work. She doesn’t come home until like 3 AM— You can _come_ into my house, George.” Clay snickered, turning around to see George just standing all pretty.

“I.. Knew that.” He huffed, walking past Clay and into the living room. He didn’t notice at first, but a cat at his feet scurried away in fear. “Jesus. Where can I set this?” 

“I dunno. Just in my room.” Clay said, pointing up the stairs as he walked towards George. The latter nodded, looking at the ground, he walked up the stairs. Clay followed behind him, trying to be a decent human being and not stare right at what was in front of him.

They reached the top of the stairs and Clay pointed his room out to George, who nodded once more and walked in, Patches scurrying out.

“Why does your cat hate me so much?” George sighed, dropping his bags on the ground. Clay walked past him and plopped down on his stomach, letting out a large sigh of relief due to his exhaustion.

“She doesn’t hate you,” He muffled, flopping over onto his back, “She’s just not used to you.” Clay explained, hoping George wasn’t seriously upset. The boy shrugged, looking around Clay’s room.

“Your room is boring.” He said, finally deciding to sit on Clay’s bed, leaning back on his arms. The taller boy scoffed.

“What's so _boring_?” Clay asked, glaring at George with no real malice. He looked back at Clay, and just looked for a second.

“I just said.. Your room..” He sarcastically stated, turning to look at Clay’s open door. The boy sat up.

“Fuck off.” Clay retorted lightheartedly, bumping George with his shoulder a little too hard. George let out a squeal in surprise, catching himself before he fell.

“Hey! Asshole!” He scoffs, crossing his arms. Clay let out a wheezy laugh, making George look at him in confusion. “Why are you laughing?! Idiot, what the hell?” 

“Nothing— I-I swear—“ He wheezed, his laughter coming to an end as well as his breathing slowed down. There was an awkward silence for a moment, Clay not knowing if he should speak up or not.

“Do you date a lot, Clay?” George asked, a bit shyly. Clay hummed, thinking for a second.

“Yeah, not a lot but I guess I do.” Was what he settled with, then looked at George. “Why?”

“I do too, want to hear a story about this one guy I dated?” He said, giggling. He looked at Clay, and the latter nodded. “Okay.. So this was like.. When I was a sophomore and like— Fucking 16 or something, I dated this one guy, and we weren’t super serious, I think he just thought I was cute or something,” 

George rambled on about how the boy spread a rumor that George was bad at giving head or something, and then he ended up sleeping with his best friend to get back at him.

“I even sent a snapchat to him during it,” George finished. Clay felt a pang in his heart thinking about George hooking up with someone, but he knew he shouldn’t. Not in the way that he shouldn’t like boys— He was bisexual, he just didn’t know why he felt.. Jealous?

They exchanged stupid stories about exes and whatnot, and they found as George had way more and interesting stories compared to Clay. They eventually moved onto other topics. Family, school, friends, _gaming_ —

“You’ve never played minecraft?!” Clay almost yelled, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Well— I have! It’s just not _often_ , idiot.” George huffed, now standing.

“That's it, I’m making you play minecraft tonight.” Clay says, standing up and placing his hands on George’s shoulders and pushing him towards his pc.

“Geez, I can walk.” George rolls his eyes, plopping down in Clay’s gaming chair. “Wait— Are these _yours_?” He asks, snickering as he picks up a pair of black cat headphones with green LEDs in it. 

“Oh— I forgot about that. Uh..” Clay laughs awkwardly, “Sap bought me those as a joke a while ago.. Then my actual headphones broke, so I just use those now.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Whatever you say..” George teases. “Whats a.. Who’s _Sap_ again..?” Clay just rolled his eyes as he reached down and turned his pc on, which didn’t take long to do. It woke up quickly, allowing Clay to type his password in and open his pc.

“Well I can’t really tell you _what_ Sap is, but I can te you _who_ he is.” He teased, giving George a look, to which the boy returned it with a glare. “He’s my friend who is so fucking constantly thirsty. Literally. His names Nick.. Goes by Sapnap.. Yada yada basically.” George hummed. The pc opened, and the Minecraft main menu sat right there.

“It was just open? Nerd, how often do you play?” George teases, looking at Clay, then back at the screen. Clay opened his server up

“Shut up.” Clay huffed lightheartedly, grabbing the headphones and putting them on George. George was quiet, hesitantly, he grabbed the mouse. “Georgie, could you press tab?” Clay said in more of a demand than a question. George complied.

“What does that do? Oh— Players list?” George asked, letting go of tab after a bit. Only Technoblade was on currently.

“Wow, you’re smarter than you look.” Clay teased, poking the back of George’s head.

“Shut the hell up. How do I run?” He asked, walking around a plains biome. “Also how come your armor is.. Blue..? No.. Pu— Purple?” He asks, opening Clay’s inventory.

“It’s an update from a bit ago. Netherite— Also— Are you colourblind?” Clay asks genuinely, looking at George, who was now red. 

“Maybe. Listen— I can see blue.” He says proudly, “Now, how do I run, Clay??”

* * *

“Clay! I’m home honey!” Clay jumped at the sound of his mom’s voice, standing straight up, no longer slumped over George playing bedwars.

“Oh shit, be right back.” He said, turning on his heels and running downstairs, leaving George in confusion. “Mom, why are you home so early?” He called to his mom— And apparently sister who was kicking her shoes off.

“I didn’t have work today, hon. Did I not tell you?” She said, raising an eyebrow at Clay. 

“No.. You didn’t. Where were you all day then?” Clay questions again, stopping at the bottom of his staircase and leans on the railing.

“I was with grandma up north all day, hon.” She said, plopping her purse in the kitchen. Clay cleared his throat.

“Okay. I have a friend staying over if that's cool.” He said, looking at his mom with a bit of anticipation.

“Okay hon. I’ll make dinner, what do you want?” She asks, looking up at Clay instead of her phone. Clay just shrugged.

“I don’t care. Anything I guess?” Clay supposes, hearing George loudly whine in his room, probably just had died in bedwars.

“Alright, go hang out with you friend, Clay.” She says sweetly, allowling Clay to head upstairs.

“Wait! Clay, is your friend _sleeping_ over?” Drista— Allison, Clay’s sister asks, making Dream turn around. She was laid on the couch with Patches sat in her lap.

“Yeah. Mom can help you sleep tonight, right mom?” He barely asked, more stated as he ran up the stairs to his room. His mom hummed in agreement, her voice fading as Clay entered his room. George was on his phone, his legs crossed and the headphones on one ear and off the other. 

“My moms making dinner.” Clay sighed, shutting his door. George’s head perked up and he hummed in acknowledgment, looking back down at his phone. Clay walked behind George, peeking over his shoulder and looking to see what George was doing.

George sighed, plopping his phone in his lap after turning it off. His feet were propped up on Clay’s desk, George’s knee high socks catching Clay’s attention once more. He gulped.

“I’m bored.” George settled with, looking Dream dead in the eyes. Clay looked back.

“Okay.. What do you want me to do about that?” Clay asks, raising an eyebrow. George glances to the side for a second, thinking.

“entertain me, idiot.” George said, pushing his feet off of the desk, sending him backwards.

“Woah— Okay, well.. Um..” Clay thought for a minute, leaning against his desk. “What.. What do you do in your freetime?” He breathed out, raising his eyebrow oh so slightly.

“Anything, I guess. Whatever I feel like doing.” He said. Clay sighed.

“What do you feel like doing, then?” Clay questioned. George deadpanned at the boy.

“Well if I _knew_ what I wanted to do I think I’d do it.” He said blankly, Clay glared at him.

“ _Whatever_ ,” The taller boy said, turning around and leaving Hypixel on his pc. “My house is.. Boring to say the least. We could go to the basement I guess.” He suggests. George shrugs, standing up.

“Mkay.” Clay muttered, walking out of the room knowing George would follow suit. “Damn, it smells good.” Clay comments mindlessly, George hums in agreement. They reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing Drista on the couch, on her phone while the tv played in the background. His mom was in the kitchen, humming to herself while she cooked.

“What’re you making?” Clay blurted, making his mom turn around. She looked at Clay, then behind him, her smile faltering slightly. 

“Um.. I’m making steak! Is this your friend?” She asks, smiling again. Clay thought this was unusual.

“Yeah. Thats George, I guess.” He said, slowly and.. A bit unsure for some reason. She turned around slowly, humming and going back to cooking steak. “O.. Kay. Whatever.” He muttered, turning and walking over to a door, he heard George behind him. 

Clay opened the basement door, letting George walk in front of him, he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. He heard George flicking the lights on, his boring basement lit up.

“Well, make yourself at home I guesso.” Clay dumbly says, walking past George and sitting at the downstairs bar. George plopped down on the couch after Clay spun around in the barstool and looked at him.

“Your mum doesn’t like me.” George blurted, fidgeting with his hands. He perched his feet up on the ottoman, his knees bent in and his skirt falling towards his waist.

“Huh??” Clay blurted in confusion, “What makes you think that?” 

“Well first off she looked at me like I was the black plague,” He muttered, now fidgeting with the hem of his skirt, “And she even _sounded_ — I dunno, _disappointed_.” He sighed.

“Ugh, stupid bitch.” He sighed, pressing his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. “N— Not you! I meant my mom. She's just so— Stupid. That's why I’ve never told her that I’m bisexual.” He dumbly blurted before realizing what he said. “Wait— Oops.”

“You’re bisexual?” George asked, sincerity evident in his voice. Clay swallowed.

“Yeah— Keep this between you and me though, please.” He said, quieting a bit. God damn idiot, how the hell do you keep it a secret from even your best friend, but the minute you meet a cute boy just blurt it out?

“Sure. More for me I guess.” George joked, seemingly less awkward. Clay snickered.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asks after a beat of awkward silence. George looked up at him.

“Well.. Sure I guess, what do you like?” He murmured. Clay got up from the stool and plopped himself down by George, thinking for a moment.

“I guess I don’t watch movies often.” He says, biting his lower lip and scrunching his nose. “What about you?”

“My friends make me watch dramatic romance movies. They always cry but to me they’re fucking funny.” George snickers, looking up at Clay. Clay snickered.

“Want to watch a romance movie then?” He inquires. George just hums in agreement, looking back at the hem of his skirt. “Uh.. Have anything in mind?”

“No. You pick, m’ don’t feel like it.” George said, hooded eyes looking up at the tv that just turned on, already on Netflix. Clay picked a random romance movie that looked a little bit interesting, upon doing so he felt his phone buzz.

“Do you want a blanket or something..?” Clay awkwardly asked, standing up. 

“Sure.” George mumbled, biting his thumbnail. Clay let the movie start, getting up and shutting off the lights, stopping at a basket that held some comfortable blankets his family used for movies and whatnot. He grabbed the one he usually used, hence it being his friend that's using it.

He walked back over to the couch, sitting down and tossing the blanket to George, who caught it with a small grunt. He leaned against the corner of the L shaped couch and snuggled under Clay’s blanket. Clay absentmindedly thought it was cute.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Clay was laid against the armrest. He had grabbed Drista’s blanket, since she wasn't downstairs, he decided to use it. Patches was now downstairs, sniffing Clay and George’s empty greasy steak plates curiously, probably thought it smelled good.

George was definitely awake, however. He was still watching and laughed a few very cringey, laughable parts. Clay’s phone was the only thing that bothered him seriously, someone had been blowing up his phone and he was finally caving in.

He grabbed his phone, irritated, he saw it was Sap who blew up his phone. He unlocked it, skimming the conversation that went a little bit like..

  
  


**Sap**

i cant believe you ditched me

punz is better than u anyways 🙄🙄

he gives me water

and head 🥱🥴

**Sap**

DREAM

DUDE HAHAHAHAHAHA

ME AND PUNZ FOUND GEORGE KARL AND ALEX’S TIK TOKS

DUDE WTF GEORGE ACTUALLY HAS A FUCKING FOLLOWING LMAO

-link-

**Sap**

LOOK AT THE FUCKING LINKS RIGHT NOW

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

THEYRE LITERAL THIRST TRAPS OMG

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

CLAY

i see you fucking typing

**Clay**

jesu dude wtf do u want

**Sap**

DREAM

scroll up dumbass 

**Clay**

ok

why do i care

**Sap**

YOUR SO FUCKING DRY

CLICK THE LINK

**Dream**

you’re*

ok

**Sap**

dude SHUT THE HELL UP

  
  


Clay snickered to himself, clicking the link. He turned his phone almost all the way down, not wanting George to hear anything.. And.. Sapnap was right. George had a rather big following, seeing as he was almost at 1 million followers.

He clicked on the first video. It was posted a bit ago, about a week ago. George was standing in front of a mirror, showing mostly his body. He was wearing a.. Bra? Fluffy.. White bunny top with very short shorts. His room was tinted blue from the LEDs following his ceiling, his bed was filled with Pusheen and some bunny plushes that looked like George’s outfit.

The audio was just of the song “Streets” by Doja Cat playing in the background of George’s room and the caption simply read ‘cinnamoroll’. 

“ _And it's hard to keep my cool.. When other bitches tryna get with my dude and.. When other chickens tryna get in my coop_ ” Clay just barely heard. George just slowly zoomed into his mirror, his thin yet toned stomach making Clay blush, he wouldn’t lie. The outfit was.. Nice, okay?

He looked in the comments, and they were all just people being super supportive and nice, yet some were very creepy. Clay scrolled.

This video was from about a week or two ago. It was him sitting on his bathroom counter, his body showing in the mirror. He wore a black turtleneck bodysuit with a black cut sweatshirt over it. You could barely see into his room, but you _could_ see a boy laying in George’s room, shirtless, scrolling on his phone. Clay’s nose scrunched.

“ _I don’t really talk like this— I know, but this n* got a real big— Whoop! For show.._ ” the song sang, a bit louder. The video had no caption, but George’s milky thigh slowly spread on the counter right before the video ended and the song looped. On the second loop, that's when he noticed the hickeys littering George’s neck. Clay scrolled once again, not liking the feeling enveloping his stomach.

The boy blushed. It was of George in the mirror, almost straddling? The ground, if that was the right word. He had a high waisted black skirt on with a black belt, a white shirt tucked into said skirt. He had black thigh high socks on, garters attached to them. His thighs slowly spread.

“ _Left.. Right.. Left.. Right.. Beep.. Bop.. Beep.. Bop,_ ” The song sang, George’s hand swiping left and right, then up and down with the audio. The caption read ‘no i am not making an of’. Clay looked in the comments, again, there were many people supporting him, and some supporting the idea of an onlyfans.

_gogy onlyfans??? 🤲🤲_

_how are some people so pretty tf_

_god has literal favorites_

_you’re so cute baby_

Clay just scrolled again, the comments making him feel a tad bit jealous.. Or possessive over something that's not his— Probably just that. I think you get a gist of George’s content. There wasn’t that many, but he also didn’t seem to post often.

But Clay didn’t either. Actually— Clay only had one most that had like 100 likes or something from kids at his school, and it was Sapnap, Punz, Purpled and a few others making it right after a game. Dream didn’t know until he walked into frame last second, looking all sweaty and gross. George’s posts were literally the exact opposite.

Clay decided he’s seen enough. He went to text Sap back.

**Sap**

did you see them bro

**Clay**

yeah

wow ig lol

**Sap**

i swear to god i’m going gay brb bro

**Clay**

bruh

**Sap**

DUDE HAVW YOU MET KARL HE IS SO SWEET TOO

i havent really talked to goerge but like i talekd to karl

hes so nice

i might be gay now. gn

**Clay**

pick one or another

indecisive ass LOOOOOL

**Sap**

DICK

BYE. PUNZ IS NICER. 

Clay snickered, leaving Sapnap on read. He set his phone on his stomach, looking back up at the movie and having no idea what was going on, but it definitely looked like a sex scene.

The boy looked up, seeing George still looking up at the screen, but looking like he was struggling to even stay awake. His head was perched up on a couch pillow and his arm laid on his forehead. 

“You can go to sleep if you want, Georgie.” Clay said, smiling a little. George hummed, his eyes falling shut. And for the first time in a while, Clay felt like he just couldn’t look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what else am i supposed to say besides sorry
> 
> and that i have a twitter now. its priv LMAOOOO  
> mcllohi_i or imcllohi_ tbh idk
> 
> and fuck dreams mom bro like let george live not his fault hes hot


	5. the issue with clay’s mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh dream just argues with his mom cause shes a bitch

George was a small boy. Clay knew that. He knew that from the start but it just made the size difference so much more evident as he carried George upstairs bridal style to his room. He shut the basement door, seeing his mom on her phone behind the kitchen counter.

“What are you doing?” His mom butted, sparing him no glance whatsoever.

“Going upstairs. Why?” Clay asked, growing curious and a bit anxious. God, he really hated talking to his mom.

“I need to talk to you, honey.” She said, looking up at him uncomfortably.

“Uhm.. Sure..? Wh— Why?” He pressed a bit more. His mom stayed quiet. Clay just furrowed his eyebrows and walked upstairs, muttering something like “ _ Okay, whatever. _ ”

Clay walked into his empty, dark room, setting George down on his bed. The boy groaned quietly, his eyes lazily drooping open. Clay turned towards his door.

“Clay..? Where are you going..?” George asked. Clay turned around to see the boy now sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking at Clay.

“My mom wants to talk to me, I’ll be back in a second.” He says, tearing his gaze away from the boy. “You can go back to sleep.” He muttered.

“Mhkay..” George sleepily murmurs, falling back onto his bed. Clay flicked his light off and quietly shut his door behind him, he walked downstairs. Slowly.

He saw his mom now sitting at the table, reading a book under the dim light of the dining area. He sat across his mom, his voice failed him, so he settled with swallowing.

“Honey.. I’m gonna be straightforward with you.. I don’t want you hanging out with that boy.” She says, setting her book down on the table. Clay’s brows furrowed.

“Why?!” He almost yelled, but upon remembering George was asleep, he shut the hell up. “You haven’t even met him.” He said in a calmer tone.

“He’s no good for you, hon. I don’t want you becoming one of those, you deserve to grow up and have a family.” She says, sincerity evident in her voice. Clay groans.

“I’m not gay, even if I was, why the hell would it affect  _ you _ ? You don’t have any right to be so concerned about it.” Clay snapped, his nose scrunching.

“No need to be so defensive, Clay. Also you’re being  _ loud _ . I have every right to be concerned about you, I do so much for you and I feel like you take me for granted.” She said, a bit more stern. Clay didn’t like the way she was talking to him, he was fuming. He took a deep breath in and out, relaxing a bit.

“Look, I try to appreciate you, but its so fucking hard to when you’re such an old— Homophobic bitch.” Clay said, speaking before he could think. His mom looked extremely disappointing.

“Clay. Do  _ not _ speak to me like that. I did not make you come down here for you to  _ argue  _ and  _ talk down  _ to me.” She said, stern.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” He said, standing and pushing his chair back loudly. His mom sighed and shook her head. “Fucking what?”

“I am just trying to protect you. They’re not right.” She said, pressing her index and thumb to the bridge of her nose. Clay almost slammed his chair into the table, but he didn’t. He turned and walked upstairs, flicking the light off, leaving his mom in the dark. “Clay!” She scolded.

He ignored her, walking upstairs, only to find a scared Drista, standing at the top with her favorite blanket around her shoulders. Clay muttered a curse.

“C— Clay..? I can’t sleep.” She said, sounding way sadder than usual. Clay nodded, nudging her to her room.

They entered her room, shutting her door after Clay entered after her. She plopped right down on her twin sized bed, her LEDs tinting the room pink.

“Clay.. What was mom talking about..?” She asked, gulping. “Is it really just not okay for someone to like the same gender.?” She asked, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh no no no, Dris, there is literally nothing wrong with it. Mom’s just a— Bad. Person. Well— Not a bad person just—“ He sighed, sitting down with Drista. “Here, Dris, can I go change? These jeans are super uncomfortable.” He laughed a bit. Dris laughed too, nodding.

“Sure, just come back soon. I had really bad terrors. Earlier. Tonight.” She stammered, tucking herself in. Clay nodded, exiting her room. He saw his mom’s room light on, remembering she has work on Saturdays, Clay smiles to himself.

He walked to his room, opening his door and letting the light peak in. He saw George curled up in his blankets, cuddling them. He walked towards the boy, seeing his glasses sitting uncomfortably on top of his head, he set them on the nightstand next to George. The boy leaned into the touch.  _ God _ , Dream thought as he ripped his hand away from him.

Long story short, Dream put sweatpants and a white tee on, about to reach and twist his doorknob open, he heard his mom in the hallway. She walked into fucking Drista’s room. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but he didn’t like it. Without a second thought, he ripped open his door, shutting it behind him, he stormed to Drista’s room.

“Please don’t listen to them, sweetie. It’s not normal.” He heard his mom say. He opened the door, letting it hit Drista’s wall.

“Mom, shut the actual fuck up, stop preaching your stupid homophobia shit.” Clay spat, standing in the doorway with his hands balled in fists.

“Clay, get out. It’s not right and I don’t want your sister to be brainwashed by it!” She almost yelled, her hands in her lap and Drista looking very uncomfortable.

“She’s a fucking kid! She’s 13, she doesn’t want to talk about it!” He yells, gesturing towards Drista, his mom made no effort to look behind her. She stayed quiet.

“I’m sorry Clay. I just do not want my 13 year old daughter to be brainwashed and sexualized.” She says, standing to her full height.

“She’s not being brainwashed or fucking sexualized. Get the hell out.” He says, standing out of the way of the door frame. She walks past him and he slams the door, sighing and getting in bed with Drista.

“I’m so sorry about mo—“ He starts, before realizing that Drista’s crying. “Dris! Oh my god,” He says, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. “Shhh.. Shhh, its okay buddy.” 

“I— Don’t like— Muh— Mom, C— Clay,” She sobs, crying in his chest. He hums in agreement. “I— Don’t kn— Know why— She duh— Does that..”

“I know Dris. I’m so sorry.” He says, rubbing circles in her back. He let her cry for a bit, just hugging her and rubbing circles in her back comfortingly.

Eventually she stopped crying and allowed her and Clay to get comfortable in her small bed. She laid cuddled in Clay’s arm as he and her talked about whatever, helping the girl fall asleep.

Clay felt bad leaving Drista, but he didn’t want to leave George alone. He sighed, slowly getting up and out of her bed. She laid there limp, deep in sleep, Clay tucked her in, smiling to herself. He honestly doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost her.

He left her LED lights on and walked out of her room quietly, shutting her door and walking on the balls of his feet to his room, careful not to wake anybody up.

Clay entered his room, quietly opening  _ and _ shutting his door, careful to not wake the boy who was cuddling the pillow Clay used to sleep on. He sighed, pulling his shirt over the back of his head and tossing it somewhere. He plopped down on his bed, comfying himself under the covers.

He heard George shift uncomfortably, letting out a small ‘ _ muh _ ’ as he flopped over with Clay’s pillow still tucked close to him. Clay smiled at it.

He laid on his right side, just looking at George snuggled comfortably to the pillow. Clay closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. 

“Mmh.. Cl.. Y..” George murmured, sparking the boy’s interest. He opened his eyes to see the faint outline of George’s face in the dark. He seemed to be awake..? 

“George..~” He murmured back in a low tone, feeling the boy reach his hand out and barely grasp Clay’s chest.

“Mmh.. Stop..” He groaned, pulling out the last word. Clay let out a wheezy laugh. The boy in front of him stretched his arms out, his palms reaching Clay’s chest. He cracked a smile. George retracted his hands, seeing as now he was awake, probably disoriented, but awake.

“Clay?” The boy groggily muttered, letting go of the pillow a bit. “Oh— Oops, is this your pillow?” He asked, a bit more embarrassed. He slid the pillow towards Clay.

“Yeah, it's fine though.” He said softly, shoving the pillow back towards George. The smaller boy sighed and cuddled up against the pillow. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Clay finally asked, his voice still soft and raspy.

“Yeah. It's fine though.” The brit replied, stuffing his nose into the pillow and closing his eyes. Clay pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling as if he should look away. “What time is it?”

“Uh,” He gulped, flopping his upper half over and reaching for his phone, his hips still facing George. He turned his phone on and blasted himself accidentally, he scrambled to turn his brightness down. “It’s like 1:00 AM.” He said, shutting his phone off and turning back towards George.

George hummed in response, seemingly drifting off. Clay couldn’t bother keeping him awake, even if he was held at gunpoint, although he’d probably be the one holding the gun but whatever.

Clay tucked his arm under his bad pillow, closing his eyes yet still feeling fully awake. He kept his eyes closed anyways, deciding to force himself to sleep, much like most other nights.

Feeling at ease, he slipped into unconsciousness, having sweet dreams of a sunkissed afternoon with patches in his lap and a blue rose sitting sound in a vase next to his PC monitors.

* * *

Clay woke up to George watching something on his phone, his back turned to the taller boy. He took a deep breath in, wondering if he wanted to fall back asleep or not.

Deciding against it, Clay stands up to go take a piss. George notices, pausing whatever he was doing and glancing over at Clay.

“Goodmorning.” The boy muttered softly, turning back over and scrolling. Clay let out a breathy chuckle, stretching his arms up.

“Morning, Georgie.” He replied groggily, turning his feet and walking to the bathroom in his room. He walked in and turned the light on making Clay cringe slightly. He looked at his reflection, ruffling his messy hair slightly. He definitely looked like he just woke up.

His grey sweats rode low on his hips, his boxers peeking out from underneath. He yawned and went to take a piss, not really caring. 

The boy finished his business rather quick, flushing and washing his hands before leaving the bathroom and plopping back down on his bed. He let his eyes fall shut for a second, listening to George scrolling on Tiktok or whatever.

“Clay,” George said, pausing his Tiktok and rolling his top half over, his small hand slapping Clay’s bicep. He groaned. “ _ Clay _ ,”

“Whaat..” He mumbled, his hands reaching up to his face and rubbing it downwards. “I’m up.” He said after a split second.

“When should I go home?” George asked, “I don’t really have anything today, I don’t think..” He muttered, his hand still resting on Clay’s bicep.

“Whenever you want, I guess.” The boy replies blandly, lazily glancing towards George. The latter glanced at the ground. He didn’t breathe for a second.

“Shh, your cat is sniffing me,” He whispers, biting his lower lip. Clay chuckled quietly, cracking a smile. He hummed softly in response. “Nevermind,” George groaned, “Also I’ll probably head home at like 1 or

something, my step dad freaks out when I’m not home. I hate him, he’s so weird.” George shudders.

“Hm? Why?” Clay asks, curious. 

“Well, I told my mom not to marry him because he’s touchy as hell. My mom just said that it was fine and how he was handsome and rich. He just gets a little  _ too _ close to me sometimes. I suppose it’s just in my head though.” He says, barely saying the last part. He sounded sad.

“That’s messed up, have you told anyone besides your mom?” He asked, his brows furrowing. George shook his head.

“She told me it was in my head and I just tell myself that. Can’t help but think its not though, he barely likes Karl or Alex hugging me.” George shudders. “My mom's home today, so I’ll be fine.”

“As long as you’re safe,” Clay sighed, “I can drop you off at your house.” He offered, and after a beat of silence, George nodded. Clay felt a pit grow in his stomach, he didn’t like the way George spoke about his step dad, he sounded like a total weirdo to the boy.

“I’ll be fine.” The smaller boy smiled softly, turning back over. Clay hummed in agreement, though he couldn’t help but worry.

“If you say so,” He replied in a sing-song like voice, “What time is it?” He asked the boy. 

“10:47.” He replied after a beat of silence. Shit, already? Clay thought it was like  _ eight _ .

“Damn.” Was all Clay said, reaching across his body to grab his phone. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, seeing Sapnap has texted him from 2:00 AM to 5:30 AM. He sighed, opening his phone.

**Sap**

claay

CLAY

clY

clay your NOT asleep i know u arent

claaaaayaya

claaay

**Sap**

-link-

CLAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY PUNZ IS ASLEEP

CLAY

CLAAAY YOU DIIUIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOCK

clay 

-link-

-link-

CLAYYYH

**Sap**

CLAY CLAY

CLAY

CLAY CLAY CLAY

CLAY CL

AY

WAKE UP

CLAAAYAYAYAAAAA I DRANK PUNZS ENERYGYD DRINKS LAAAAO

LAAAOAOOLOL

**Clay**

..sap

did you sleep

why were u sending me links

ykw you’re probably not awake.

Clay sighed, turning his volume all the way down for whatever Sapnap just sent him. He hesitantly clicked the link, seeing as it was a video from a page.. Kar.. Oh! Karl! KarlJacobs.

It was a video of George sitting in a really nice black gaming chair by an RGB lit gaming setup with the caption just being a tag for the boy’s account.. He straddled the chair, hugging a rather large pusheen plush and stuffing his nose right under its head.

The camera switched to the front, showing Karl literally just staring at him, a single tear rolling down his face. Clay snickered, almost leaving a like on the video on impulse, but stopped himself. The video had a ton of likes, so he clicked on Karl’s profile.

Much like George he had a following and only followed two people, those two being George and Alex, and he was right. Clay went back to the conversation between him and Sapnap, seeing he was still on delivered, he sighed and clicked on the second link.

This time it was from a profile by the name of Quackity. It showed the boy, Alex, sitting on a ski lift pretty high in the sky. He was saying something but Clay couldn’t hear it, the caption, however, read “ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE ON SKI LIFTS LETS GOOOOO!!!” There was no audio or captions so Clay really had no idea what was going on, but it must have been funny seeing there were 2 million likes on it.

He again, didn’t like it, and instead went back to the conversation between him and Sap, and finally, clicking the last link. 

It was a stitch of one of Georges—  _ thirst  _ traps. Clay’s audio was off, but the creator put captions of what they were saying. Long story short they were just complaining about how George only gets views because of his body and that was ther whole problem with thirst traps.

Out of curiosity, Clay looked in the comments. Unsurprisingly, George’s comment was the top comment, saying “yeah lol thats like the whole point”. Clay laughed at that, mindlessly scrolling for a bit with his sound on before exiting out of Tiktok. It was about 11 now.

“Do you want breakfast?” Clay asked, shutting his phone off and dropping it on his nightstand. George snickered.

“Breakfast? Really? It’s like lunch time now, Clay.” George sassily retorted, sitting up and looking at Clay. “But no thanks, my moms making lunch soon. Just texted her, she said she’ll pick me up soon.” He sighed, Clay felt a tad bit disappointed.

“Okay, when will that be?” He asked. George looked at his phone.

“11:30, shes mad I didn’t pick up the livingroom yesterday like I said I would. It was the only reason I actually went to the mall yesterday, I didn’t want to pick my mess up.” George explained, making Clay laugh.

“Seriously? Damn, okay.” He huffed, standing up. “I need to put a shirt on and go see if my sister is awake.” He said, standing up and walking towards his dresser, stuffing his one hand in his pocked and his other pulling the drawer out. George hummed, standing up and grabbing his bags off of Clay’s ground and setting it on the bed.

Clay walked out of his room and into Drista’s, creeking the door open and seeing Dris on her computer playing COD very hard. 

“YOU LITERALLY DIED. YOU LITERALLY DIED. YOU  _ LITERALLY _ DIED TO ME.” She yelled into her mic, pointing at her screen. Clay let out a wheeze.

“Morning Dris.” Clay said loudly, making the girl jump and toss her headset off.

“Hi Clay!” She said in a higher pitch voice, spinning in her gamer chair to look at him. She smiled sweetly. “Whats for lunch?”

“Oh come on— Whatever you want it to be I guess.” He snickered, shrugging.

“Make uh.. I dunno.. Can you even cook..” She asked, shaking her head slowly and squinting at him. Clay scoffed.

“Uh, yeah I can!” He says defensively, crossing his arms.

“Mkay.. Make omelettes, I’m in the mood for some eggs and shit.” She says, turning to her game and putting her headphones back on. “Thanks!” Was the last thing she said before shouting at her COD lobby. Clay shook his head and walked out.

He walked back to his room peeking his head in to see George not there. He was probably in the bathroom, Clay thought. He turned on his heels and walked downstairs.

_ Time to make omelettes _ ! Was what Clay thought as he turned the stove on and sat the pan on it. He drizzled oil on the pan and let it heat up as he found a bowl and three eggs to whisk.

“What’cha making?” George asked from behind Clay, making him jump and whip around. George was sat at the kitchen counters bar stools, his head resting on his hand and hooded eyes looking up at Clay.

“Just my  _ killer _ omelettes. What are  _ you _ doing?” He asked back, turning back to his sizzling oil. “Nevermind, I literally forgot to do just about everything.” Clay sighed, and George laughed.

* * *

“Oh Clay, My moms here.” George said, texting his mom back. He looked up at Clay, who was eating omelette.

“Okay, don’t forget your shit in my room.” He laughed with his mouth full, his hand coming up and covering his mouth. George felt a pit in his chest growing.

“Yeah whatever.” He said, excusing himself from the table to run upstairs and grab his few bags. Doing so, he returned downstairs quickly to keep his mom from waiting any longer. “Thank you for letting me stay.” George smiled at Clay, slipping his shoes on.

“Sure, no problem. Text me when you get home or I’ll probably be bored. I think Nick got drunk last night.” He replied, George snickered.

“Okay, sure, I’ll text you later then.” He said, exiting Clay’s house and walking over to his mom’s car. He glanced back at the boy’s house before getting in his car and greeting his mom. He sighed.

“Hi, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact my mom actually says this shit to me
> 
> i_mcllohi is my twt


	6. secrets, if you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any george povers?

George got out of his mom’s car and walked calmly to the box on his front door step, despite being very excited, knowing what was in the box. He picked it up, his bags still dangling from his hands, he walked into the garage.

“Oh, what's that honey?” His mom sweetly asked, shutting the garage door. George kicked his shoes off, looking at the box and then up at his mom.

“Nothing.. Just some clothes.” He says vaguely, his mom nodding slowly.

“Thats nice, did you have fun at your friend’s?” His mom questioned, George just nodded. “That's good. I’m gonna make lunch, your brother is home by the way.” She says, walking over to the dining room. 

“Okay.” He replies lamely, walking past his mom and up the stairs. He excitedly entered his  _ non-refurbished room _ that  _ may  _ have been a bluff to be able to stay at Clay’s house.. It didn’t matter though. 

He shut and locked his door, then went and plopped everything down on his blue tinted bed from his LEDs. He tore the box open, a package awaiting him inside.

George tore  _ that  _ package open as well, an outfit he bought a  _ while _ ago bringing a smirk to his face. He rushed to put it on, but it took a bit because he couldn’t reach the zipper on his back.. So he went to his brother’s room. He walked into his brother’s room, making the boy look up from his laptop.h

“Why the hell do you have a— A playboy bunny outfit on?” He blurted, his brows furrowing.

“I need help zipping it up, Fundy.” He sighs, shutting the door behind him and walking towards Fundy.

“Okay, sure.” He shrugs, standing up to be about as tall as George. “Turn around.” He says, and George complies. Easily, Fundy zips the back of the latex body suit. George looks at himself in the mirror and snickers.

“What do you think?” He asks, looking at his ass in the mirror, then up at Fundy. The boy shrugged.

“Good, you look good.” He smiles, giving the boy a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Fundy.” George says, going over and plopping in Fundy’s gaming chair. “How’s school been?” George asks his younger brother.

“It's fine.. You know, school n’ shit.” Fundy sighs. “My computer science class is boring.. I kinda wish I had more friends.” He explains, “Although the football captains kinda hot,” He chokes on nothing.

“Yeah?” George asks, biting back the urge to “ _ flex _ ” on his brother. “I guess.” He shrugs.

“Yeah, he’s in your grade, right?” He asks innocently, looking up at George. He nods.

“You’re too young, idiot. He’s 18, you’re like 12.” George teases, rolling his eyes.

“Hey! I’m almost 16 now, rude.” He retorts, glaring at George with no  _ real  _ malice.

“Whatever, still an age gap.” He says. George crossed his legs, pulling his phone out as Fundy flopped down on his stomach on top of his bed.

“I can dream, asshole. He’s throwing a party for halloween.” He muttered. George looked at Fundy through the mirror.

“You are  _ absolutely not  _ going to it.” George says, stern.

“You are  _ not my mom _ ,” Fundy sassily replies, rolling his eyes.

“Wanna ask mom if  _ you _ — A  _ 15 year old _ — Can go to Clay’s-- A highschool football captain-- party? You know, the one that will most  _ definitely  _ have drunk 16-18 year olds trying to hook up with everyone they see?” George tested. Fundy went quiet.

“Whatever.” He huffed, scrolling on his phone. George stood up, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

“I’m gonna go get ibuprofen.. My head hurts. He simply states, walking out of the room and over to the hallway closet.

He grabs a small bottle out of the closet, not really looking, he popped a pill onto his hand, seeing as his headache wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. George held it in his hand and walked to his room, locking the door behind him and opening up a room temp water bottle.

George popped the pill with some water, going and laying on his stuffed animals. He grabbed his phone out and decided to text his discord gc with Karl and Quackity.

**Karl** 9:45 AM

anyone else just wake up

**Quackity** 9:45 AM

i have LITERALLY been awake SINCE 6 AM!!!!?!!

oh yeah karl are we sTREAMING TODAY

REMEMBER WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD STREAM EITH ME

**Karl** 9:46 AM

i mean yeah sure i GUESS

ayo

what are we streaming again? knock off minecraft?

**Quackity** 9:50 AM

DO NOT CALL IT THAT

MINECRAFT IS KNOCK OFF ROBLOX

ASSHOLE

ASSHOLE

NO

YOUR BULLYING ME FOR MY HEIGHT

ASSHOLE

**Karl** 9:50 AM

ok geez brb

when i come back from target we can stream okay??

**Quackity** 9:50 AM 

OK FINE 

ALSO I KNOW THAT ITS YOURE NOT YOUR

**GeorgeNotFound** 11:47 AM

yeah probably after your mum told you or something

**Karl** 11:47 AM

GEORGE JOIN THE STREAM

“He’s streaming?” George muttered to himself, then felt stupid when they made it  _ pretty _ apparent that he was streaming. He decided to join the stream, grabbing a lollipop and propping his legs up on his RGB gaming setup.

He plopped the heart-shaped lollipop into his mouth and watched Quackity’s stream, and of course, he was trying to teach Karl how to play roblox. George exited out of Twitch, the stream still up at the top of his screen as he went to go text Clay, definitely not because he felt cute in the bunny fit.

‘ _ Hey. _ ’ He decided with, considering turning his pc on. Clay replied quickly, but George didn’t read it  _ quite _ yet. He set his phone down and turned his pc on, swivelling in his chair a bit. His pc turned on and he put his password in, which welcomed him to a discord chat.

He saw Quackity and karl in Quackity’s server’s private voice chat, but the server itself buzzed with people talking about the stream. He grabbed his phone and exited Quackity’s stream, then looked up and joined the vc, then realized he didn’t have his headset on. He snickered at his stupidity.

George put the headphones on, one over his left ear, one behind his right ear. He looked back down at his phone and read Clay’s text-- Finally.

“GEORGE!!! I’M PRACTICING FOR MCC!!!” Quackity yelled, startling George.

“Jesus, that scared me.” George said, clearly away from his mic. “Weren’t you literally  _ just _ playing roblox with Karl?” He asked. ‘ _ hiya . :) _ ’ Clay’s text read. He bit his thumbnail and smiled to himself, typing out a response.

“Why are you so far from your mic?” Karl asks, chewing something loudly into his mic. ‘wsup’ he sends blandly, looking back up at his pc.

“Hm?” He hums, looking back down at his phone. Alex lets out a low ‘ooo’.

“OHHHHHH GET BOXED!!” Quack yells into his mic, startling George again.

“Oh m-- Shut your mom, Alex! Shut your whole mom! Your whole  _ mom _ is shut!” Karl says. George can already see his expression, his hands behind his head. “Anyways, why are you so far from you mic Geor--” Karl tries again, but Quackity interrupts him with a prayer in spanish.

George ignores it, seeing Clay texting him. He sent two messages, one after another quickly. ‘ _ nm ig, _ ’ he reads, ‘ _ wanna call? ig we just saw eachother but whatever lol _ ’ George reads, then thinks for a second.. Then types again.

‘ _ sure, i can in a bit, im talking to my friends _ ’ He sends back, looking up at his monitor. “So, what MCC team are you on this time ‘round?” He asks Alex, popping his lollipop in and out of his mouth as he scrolled through random Snapchat stories.

“Uhm, well.. Who's on my team? Quig, Wisp and Shubble, that's who..” He lamely finishes, probably making a ‘ _ white boy face _ ’. 

“Sounds like a good team and Quackmeister.” He snickers, the vc went quiet and chat went wild.

“OOOOOHH, I get it HAHAHA! HE’S POPPING OFF!!!” Karl yelled, laughing. “Oh-- Dinner? Okay dad! Be down in a second!” He yelled away from his mic, sighing. “I gotta go fellas.” Karl says, clicking some things.

“NOOOO!” Alex yells “I’ve only been streaming for like.. Two hours!” He says in a bit of a more worried tone. “Also.. Did your fucking dad just say dinner at noon??”

“Oh no.. That sucks, anyways, any askers? Also my family just calls every meal dinner so.. Bye!” He says quickly before leaving the voice chat. 

“Oh did Karl leave?” George asks, looking up. Quackity started to fake cry.

“Yearh.. He deaid..” He said in a mock british accent. 

“Oh.. Okay bye then.” He said, leaving the vc. He snickered, scrolling through more people’s Snap stories, swiveling in his chair a bit. He decided to look at the text he’d just gotten the notification for from Clay, but it was boring. ‘ _ Mkay, have fun :D _ ’ It read. George got out of his chair and plopped on his bed, faced down. He kicked his legs slightly, scrolling on Tiktok before a knock at his door interrupted him.

“Come in.” George said, hearing the door crack open, but nobody coming in or saying anything. His brows furrowed. “Yes?” He asked, looking back and seeing his stepdad standing in the doorway. ‘ _ Ew, _ ’ He thought.

“Oh yeah, lunch is ready, hon.” He said, standing in the doorway.

“Tell Floris to bring me food.” George replied blandly, turning back to his phone.

“Okay, how hungry are you?” His stepdad asks after a second, to which George hums.

“Hungry.” He murmurs, wanting his dad to leave. He hears his dad shut the door and walk down the hall and to Fundy’s room. George lets out a sigh of relief, exiting out of Tiktok and into Youtube.

He finds a rather long drama video from a youtuber he recognized from a drama that was being way too dragged out. He clicks on the video and blankly watching it, waiting for Fundy to bring him food.

It wasn’t long till he heard another knock at his door. George shouted to let them in, and Fundy walked in and shut the door behind him 

He was just holding two plates of chicken nuggets and some ketchup.

“Gotcha food.” He smiles, setting one on George’s desk.

“Thanks Fundy,” George smiled, looking back at him. Fundy sat at George’s desk.

“Will you ever unblock me on Tiktok? I know you post thirst traps..” Fundy murmurs, spinning in the gaming chair and biting a chicken nugget.

“Oh no, never. Yeah, never.” George said, no room to budge or change his opinion.

“My friends even sent me your tik toks! Please, just  _ unblock me _ !” He whines, spinning his chair a bit. George just ignores him

“Is dad weird to you or is it just me?” George asks Fundy, turning the video off.

“Not really, I still don’t like him though.” Fundy says, his mouth full.

“He’s so  _ weird _ .” The brit sighs, opening his messages app. “I dunno. Maybe we're just overthinking.” He shrugs.

“I don’t think so. I’m gonna go to my room.” Fundy says, standing up and exiting George’s room. “Locked? Or..” He asks.

“Oh, locked please.” George says, “Thanks, love you.” He murmurs again, zoning out silently.

“Love you too!” He says, locking the door behind him as he slips out. George takes a deep breath in and out, his breath quivering a bit. He thought that was weird.

George starts to ring up Clay, setting the phone on his bed and getting up to grab his chicken nuggets. His phone stops ringing.

“ _ George _ !” Clay yelled through the phone, a smile evident in his voice. George hummed back, setting them on his nightstand.

“Whats up?” George asks, getting up and grabbing his phone. 

“ _ Noothing _ ..” He replied, typing on a keyboard loudly. George could only see his ceiling, he sighed, kind of wanting to see Clay’s face.

“Well.. What’re you doing?” He asks smoothly, rolling his lollipop around his tongue, propping his phone against his monitor. He sat in his gaming chair, his feet propped up and his eyes glued to the screen.

“ _ Hm? Oh-- Uh-- I’m doing.. Minecraft. _ ” He said sheepishly. George hums, seeing tufts of 

“ _ Sure, I don’t mind. _ ” Clay says, his voice dropping a few octaves. George likes that about his voice.

“My username is GeorgeNotFound. No spaces.” He says, turning his pc on and flopping his phone face up, just looking at the ceiling. Clay hummed, sending shivers down George’s spine. Clay’s hair on the screen.

“Sounds fun.” He replies blandly. “Could I join?” He asks.Why was all of these little things affecting him so much?

“Want to play on my server?” Clay asks, his voice still giving George butterflies. 

“U-Uh, sure.” He stuttered, opening minecraft. “Is it just you and your friends?” He asked, trying to make some small talk.

“Yup, I’m just hoping that Tommy and Tubbo didn’t add anybody. I feel like they did anyway..” Clay sighed, then followed it up with a groan. George shivered. “Oh my god they literally did-- Oh wait I like Ranboo-- If that's who just joined..” He said, then George heard some typing in the background.

“Ranboo? The kid at the cash register yesterday?” George asks. Dream hums and George’s breath labored. Why was he feeling like this right now?

“Yeah, he’s one of the hella smart juniors that moved up to being a senior.” He says. George hums back, not really knowing what to say. “Alrighty, I added you to the server. I’ll text you the IP.” George hums again, then sees a notification pop up at the top of his screen. He snickered.

“PatchesMC?” George asks, Clay chuckles.

“Shut up.” He says, George just giggles. “Are you joining,  _ sweetheart _ ?” He teased. George’s heart skipped a beat. He bit his lip and typed the server IP in.

“Yes, of course  _ honey _ ,” George teased back, making Clay slightly wheeze. He joined the server, entering into a plains biome. “Where are you?”

“Oh, hold on, I’ll come get you. Oops.” He replies, his keyboard becoming louder. George can just  _ imagine _ his hands on the keyboard.

George huffs and leans back in his bunny gaming chair, looking down at his lap. Wait,  _ what the hell _ ? When had he gotten  _ hard _ ?

“U-Uh, hold on, let me be right back,” George said, muting the call and quickly standing up. He had a feeling he knew what it was.. Wasn’t exactly the first time this had happened.

He threw his headphones on his desk and ran to his door, opening it and speed walking down the hall.

George turned the hallway light on and rummaged through the pill bottles, until he grabbed a familiar bottle. What he  _ thought  _ was ibuprofen. He read it and his heart dropped.

_ Viagra _ , George accidentally took  _ Viagra _ . God damnit, fuck his mom’s ex with erectile disfunction. Why the fuck did she even date him? And why did she keep the fucking viagra?

George groaned and threw it in the back back of the closet. He shut the door and turned the light off, then walked back into his room.

He shut and locked his door, sighing and plopping down on his bed, palming his erection. God, he hoped it would just go away after one time.

He let out a long, breathy sigh, continuing to palm himself. George was always vocal during sex, even just masturbation alone he was noisy. Having Clay on call was no help, but he did  _ not _ want his step dad to know what he was doing. That was just uncomfortable.

“Fuck..” He murmured, taking his hand off of his erection and reached behind him. He unzipped his suit off and slid it off, falling on his stomach and finding his way to his bedside drawer. He rummaged for a bit before finding what he needed.

A new  _ toy _ he may or may not have bought at the mall about yesterday.. It didn’t really matter at the moment though, he just wanted to fix his problem.

George set the dildo and lube on the bed and pulled his stockings and underwear down to about mid-thigh, grabbing the lube and squirting some on his two middle fingers.

He fell down onto his elbows, his ass perking out behind him. He reached his left hand down and found his entrance, he pressed a finger against it and took a deep breath in and out, pressing his middle finger in.

George felt an immense amount of pleasure and relief as he started pumping them in and out slowly. It wasn’t long till he was adding another finger. He was biting his pillow, muffling his moans. He stretched himself good before he took his fingers out.

Shakily, sat up and reached for the decently sized dildo sitting on the bed next to him, he grabbed it. He grabbed the lube and popped it open, squirting it on the dildo and stroking it a few times.

George bit his lower lip, getting back into the same position he was in before, except this time he had a 7 inch dildo prodding his entrance. He let out a breathy chuckle as he started pushing it in.

“Fu-- Ugh..” He moaned, feeling the object fill him up. He enjoyed it, almost missed it. “Oh-- Sh-Shit..” He moaned again, slightly louder. 

He started breathing slightly heavier, he’d been completely filled up now. He felt satisfied, barely getting used to the feeling before he decided to take it all the way out, and slam it back into himself. He’d totally forgot about how much of a whore he was for the pain of this feeling.

_ Clay _ , his mind supplied for him, ‘ _ Sweetheart,~ _ ’ his voice rang throughout his muffled mind. He muttered the boy’s name under his breath, breathing heavily.

“Fuck! Fuck holy--” He moans out, loud. He bit the pillow by his head, hard, barely muffling his moans. He continued at the brutal pace, his neglected cock begging for release.

George let out a high pitched whine, aiming these thrusts directly at his prostate. He arches his back and gapes at the feeling, continuing at the brutal pace.

It wasn’t long until he was cumming into his hand as he fucked into it, moaning into his pillow, loud. He slowly took the dildo out, flopping on his bed and heaving.

He groaned, looking at the mess he’d made on his bed. He’d have to wash his sheets.. Awkward conversation..

George could save that for later, though. He decided to just take his stockings off, tossing that with the rest of his outfit.

Reluctantly, he got up and dragged himself into his closet and picked out some clothes. He decided on an oversized shirt with some state he used to live in and some comfy pajama pants. He’d clean his room later.

He rushes back to his desk, seeing Clay hum up on him. That was.. Odd? Maybe his phone died. He facetimed him again, and to his surprise, Clay picked up right away.

“George! I’m sorry, my phone died, I was gonna uh-- Call you back. Just then.” Clay giggles. He sounded.. Nervous? But George didn’t think much of it.

“It’s cool. Wanna keep playing? I’ve just been afk on the server and died.” George said, snickering.

“Sure, let me get back on.” He says, and George sees his character pop up right in front of him in full armour, wait, Clay told him what the armour was. Netherite, George could tell by the way the helmet looked.

To say the least, they played for a while. George genuinely had a good time, Clay had to hop off to take his sister to her soccer games, so they had to stop playing after a few hours.

George  _ really _ enjoyed spending time with Clay, whether it was in real life, or it being over the phone.

* * *

“Yeah, sure, I’ll talk to you later, see ‘ya.” Clay said as he hung up, dropping his phone on the table and slapping a hand over his mouth.

_ What the fuck did George go afk for earlier _ ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOOO

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to continue both of these series, i feel bad not continuing the other one, so dw! :)
> 
> the other one might be like rushed because the series is so cringey to me, but if you guys like it i love it :))


End file.
